The Coronation
by bluegirl-783
Summary: It is the day of Mia's coronation, and both Mia and Clarisse are preparing for one of the biggsest days in their lives! How do they feel and what memories have been brought to the surface again? Also, a special conversation takes place.......
1. Mia

_Note: The characters of the Princess Diaries, or the Princess Diaries itself, do not belong to me- they belong to Meg Cabot and Disney._

_Author's note: Hi! I'm still working on chapter 3 of 'The Dating Game' but I just thought of this one and had to put this chapter up first!_

MIA

For a moment, as she smelt coffee and heard her curtains being drawn open, Mia Thermopolis didn't want to wake up. She was so comfortable in bed, and in the middle of a good dream, so why on earth were her ladies maids waking her up so early? Then…she realised, and sat upright in bed, hair over her face. Today her grandmother was stepping down from the throne, and she, Mia, was going to be crowned Queen of Genovia.

"Good morning Your Highness," came from the foot of the bed, and Mia brushed her hair aside to see her two girls standing there. "You wanted us to wake you up early this morning," Brigit reminded her as Mia tried to gather her wits about her.

"Thank you, ladies….What time is it by the way?"

"Just after seven," Brigitta piped up eagerly. "Paolo will be here about nine…"

"Yes, thank you." Mia dismissed them with a smile- she had already been through the schedule twice a day, for the past week- once with Charlotte, and the other with Clarisse, her mother and Lily.

"You are going to be on a strict schedule on the day, Mia, and you cannot afford to be late," Clarisse reiterated on more than one occasion, and Mia made a face.

"I thought you said a Queen was never late, but everyone else was simply early," Mia retorted cheekily, and Clarisse could only laugh in reply.

Mia smiled at the memory as she sat back on her pillows- even now, the morning of the coronation, it was still hard to believe that she would be Queen of Genovia by this evening. It seemed unbelievable, particularly after the hurdles she had overcome in the past few years-especially, six years ago, when her grandmother had broken the news to her that she was a princess, and would eventually be ruler of Genovia. Mia chuckled, remembering the way Clarisse had choked on her tea when she had come out with "Shut up!" Over the years, however, she had grown used to Mia's lingo, and was now unflappable about what Mia came out with.

"Just as long as you don't do it in parliament," was all she said, and Mia had laughed, remembering the day when it had happened to Clarisse.

Mia looked pensively out the window, thinking about her grandmother- would it be awfully hard for her to relinquish the throne, after so many years? She had been Queen for a very long time- first as Rupert's consort, then Queen in her own right. She had dreamed of the day her son Phillipe, Mia's father, would be King before tragedy struck, and then Mia had suddenly been thrust into being first in line. But, as Clarisse had said the evening before, it was time for a new ruler, and new changes.

"Although I shudder at what things you are going to try and introduce," Clarisse joked to her, but smiling fondly.

That was the one thing Mia never doubted- that her grandmother would always believe in her, not matter what she did. As did Joseph, Clarisse's loyal bodyguard for many years, and brand new husband of a week! Watching them together, after the wedding, Mia wondered how they had managed to stay apart for so many years, particularly given the love they shared, and the looks they had exchanged when they thought no one was looking.

Happily, that had changed the week before, when they exchanged vows on the day when Mia had been meant to marry Andrew Jacoby, and secure her throne. Despite the fact that Andrew was a very intelligent and kind man, and would be supportive of her life, she had been uneasy about the wedding , particularly when Nicholas and his uncle had been trying to wrest the throne away, and she had then discovered what Nicholas was really like, and as she walked up the aisle, she had had a moment of blind panic, before running out of the church.

Hot on her heels, however, was Clarisse and Mia soon realised that they were more alike than she had ever realised.

"_Darling, listen to me. I made my choice long ago. Duty to my country, over love. It's what I've always done, it seems. It's been drummed into me my entire life. Now, I've lost the only man I ever really loved."_

They both turned to see Joseph standing a discreet distance away and Mia realised that Clarisse had suffered her own personal heartbreak, and she had failed to notice anything different in her demeanour, which made Mia feel guilty. It was that that propelled her into not only not marrying Andrew, but giving Clarisse her blessing.

"_Grandma? Just because I didn't get my fairytale ending doesn't mean you shouldn't"_

She was glad that she had, as they were clearly very much in love, and happier than ever.

But now it was Mia's turn in the spotlight, although she wondered where Nicholas was- the maids had told her that he had 'finished' with his uncle, but Mia hadn't seen any sign of him since, and it made her a little sad. Romance was more on her mind than ever, particularly after Clarisse and Joe's wedding….but she couldn't afford to think about it today…..her day of days…..

"Your breakfast is ready, Your Highness," Brigitta stood in the doorway of her bedroom, and Mia looked up, jolted from her train of thought. She glanced over at her bedside cabinet clock- it was nearly half past seven! She had been daydreaming for nearly half an hour- 'that has got to stop,' she said to herself as she climbed out of bed, and put on her silk dressing gown.

"Is there anything else you need, Your Highness?" the two girls hovered near the doorway as Mia poured herself a cup of coffee, and reached for Fat Louie- she needed a hug.

"No, thank you. You can go and have breakfast. I'll need you back here at ten, though."

The two girls gave their usual greeting, and disappeared, leaving Mia to her thoughts. She wondered where Lily or her mother were- they were usually in here before she was out of bed, trying to get her up, and now she was up before them!

It didn't occur to her that they were giving her space and time to reflect- as Helen said to Clarisse the night before as they went to their suites.

"She's not going to be my little girl after tomorrow," she said a little wistfully, and Clarisse patted her arm sympathetically.

"She will always be your little girl."

Mia was too nervous to eat much, although she had two pieces of toast and two cups of coffee- the rehearsal the day before had gone well, but she didn't want to begin her reign on a clumsy note.

"Courage isn't the absence of fear- rather the judgement that something else is more important," she murmured softly to herself, glancing over at the framed picture of her father on her dresser. "I wish you were here, Dad."

Suddenly, she had the urge to see his portrait in the throne room- just a few moments with her father, the man she had barely known, but had made such an indelible imprint on her life. Although she had never known him, she would never forget him. She scribbled a note, just in case her mother or Lily happened to drop in, and dashed out the door, Fat Louie hot on her heels.

The throne room was dark and quiet when she entered, apart from the small ray of sunlight coming through the window just above the throne. Thankfully no one would find her here- they were setting up for the coronation in the ball room, and no one usually entered here unless the Queen was greeting the people. She would be doing that soon, she realised sharply as she wandered past all the portraits on the walls. There were 300 years worth of Renaldi's on the walls, and she wondered how they had felt when they had been crowned- scared? Apprehensive? Proud? Almost all of them were men, except for one closer to the throne- a picture of a young blonde woman, barely older than Mia herself was now. There was another portrait with her husband, the next one over, but this was the only woman in the room- Clarisse Renaldi, her grandmother. Now, Mia would join her up on the walls, next to her father and uncle…..they both looked so youthful and happy, she thought to herself as she stood there for a few moments, looking at them. What would have happened if her Uncle Pierre had decided to become King? Would her father have had a much happier life- would he still be married to her mother? Would Clarisse have married Joe a lot sooner? There were so many unanswered questions, but Mia didn't want to think about them- this was the way it had happened and it was her throne now.

She glanced over at the throne- Fat Louie, already knowing his position in the royal court, was sitting on his cushion looking at her regally with his bright green eyes.

"I guess we already know who's second in line?" she joked aloud, sitting down on the throne, and looking down at him. She glanced around the room- in her mind's eye, she could see the queue of people waiting to greet her, and give her something for her table. It was still unbelievable that this was going to happen- and she gave a nervous giggle.

"_So what do you say, Fat Louie? Think I'll make a good Queen?"_ she looked down at the cat again, and was startled when she heard someone from behind her.

"_Indeed you will."_ She looked up, and her heart started racing when she saw that it was Nicholas, looking serious and handsome in a navy suit.

"_If I may be so bold, I would like an audience with Your Highness."_ She waved her hand in front of her, and he stepped to there, looking at her.

"_What is your dilemma, young man?"_ she put on her regal voice, imitating her grandmother.

"_You are, in fact,"_ and Mia was surprised, but pleased- even more so when he knelt on one knee in front of her.

"_I'm in love with the queen-to-be. And I'm inquiring if she loves me too."_

"_Do you have a chicken for my table?"_ Mia joked quietly, inwardly rejoicing at his news.

"No. No, my kitchen is out of chickens," he replied in the same joking manner, still watching her face. For a moment, Mia pretended to be disappointed at the news, and leant back in her chair, before leaping out of her chair and into his arms- this, this was where she belonged! After a hug, Nicholas pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"_Mia,"_ he breathed before she took the hint and kissed him. As the kiss got deeper, she was surprised to feel her left leg pop up, as it did when she kissed Michael in the consulate garden. So this was what it felt like- she had almost forgotten! In her excitement, she kicked her shoes off as Nicholas swept her off her feet.

"I was so afraid…."Mia began hesitantly when she was back on the ground, although with Nicholas's revelation and the coronation, she was afraid that she was very much on cloud nine.

"Afraid of what?" Nicholas said gently, brushing her hair off her face.

"That you wouldn't come back, at all. After the wedding, I wanted to see you but you had gone….."  
"Yes, I thought it was best that I moved out of my uncle's place and gave you time to prepare for your coronation."  
"But where did you go?"  
"I went into the country for a couple of days, to think. But I realised there was one thing I couldn't forget, as much as I tried…"

He looked at her intensely, and she blushed, before he pulled her in for another kiss. "I needed to know whether you felt the same way."  
"And now you know," Mia said matter of factly, sitting back down on the throne, Nicholas sitting on the steps and looking up at her.

"By the way, how did your archery and the flaming arrow go?"  
"Perfectly, like a dream. I really wished you had been there then too," Mia said wistfully, and he took her hand in his.

"I'm here now though." They looked at each other for a moment, before the doors opened and in came Lily.

"There you are! We went to your suite to wake you up, and your maids said you'd already been up- and then we read your note…..Oh," she stopped short when she saw Nicholas sitting there. "Am I interrupting something?"  
"No, Lily. I'm just greeting my first guest for today," Mia said calmly, standing up while still holding Nicholas's hand and valiantly ignoring the butterflies in her stomach. "You remember Lord Devereaux, don't you?" she added impishly, knowing that Lily's intense dislike for him had evaporated when he had declined the throne.

"Yes, hi Lord Devereaux," Lily said easily, looking from one to the other and deducing the secret.

"Please, it's Nicholas," he waved away the formalities.

"Just Nicholas?" Mia teased, and they both remembered the night they had met, before Lily broke up the moment.

"I'm sorry but Mia…you're needed in your suite- Paolo's here and he's starting to get hysterical……"  
"Oh! Oh, okay," Mia said, a little flustered, and then she turned to Nicholas.

"You are staying for today, aren't you?"  
"Of course."  
"Well, I'm going to get Charlotte to arrange a special place for you. You aren't going to hide away in the crowd this time! Yes, I'm coming Lily," she shot to Lily, who was making impatient noises from the doorway. "I'll organise it, and see you later."

He wanted to kiss her again, but didn't feel that it was the right time, particularly with Lily tapping her foot loudly on the floor. She gave him one last smile, and then disappeared out the door.

"I'll tell you about it later," was all she said to Lily as they hurried back to her suite. "I didn't realise how late it was- where's Mom?"  
"Waiting in the suite for you- and your grandmother told me to tell you she was going to drop in later after everything was finished."  
"Great." Mia really wanted to see her grandmother again, one more time, before their roles were reversed and she was no longer Queen. She stood outside her door for a moment, took a deep breath and then stepped in, Lily close behind.

"Paolo! How wonderful to see you again so soon!"


	2. Clarisse

_Note: the characters of the Princess Diaries belong to Meg Cabot and Disney- but the story was my idea. Hope you're enjoying it!_

The sound of an alarm clock roused Clarisse Renaldi Bonnell from sleep and, for a moment, she wondered why the alarm had been set. They normally never set the alarm, preferring to get up of their own accord, but today…..She glanced over to see Joseph still asleep- was there something so special going on today that she had set her rarely used alarm clock? Then it hit her…it was Mia's coronation day! Today, Clarisse would cease to be ruler of Genovia, and she was handing it over to her beloved granddaughter!

As she lay there thinking about it, she began to feel a little sad- she had been Queen Consort for nearly 35 years, and then had ruled alone for seven years. She would go down in Genovian history as the first widowed Queen to rule without a man…yet, it was definitely time to step aside.

For one, she knew that Mia had qualities and ideas that would invigorate Genovia, and take the country in a new direction.

Secondly, Clarisse wanted to spend much of her time with her new husband, her ever present former bodyguard, Joseph Bonnell. It was still a surprise to believe that they were married, after so many years of denying their ever growing feelings, but she continued to revel in the surprise. As she watched him sleep, she remembered with a smile how this had come about…..

Mia had come back to Genovia after graduation to complete her training at Clarisse's side, and be prepared to ascend the throne after Christmas that year- or that had been the plan. Clarisse had been more than confident that Mia would succeed, and even Mia had confessed her excitement about the future during the previous Christmas holidays, and that she had many ideas to introduce.

"Even if parliament doesn't like them," she said wryly after she had sat through a session with Clarisse.

"You must not let them intimidate you! You will be Queen, and you have the power to enact change, even if it may be tough on them. Don't forget that you will have support in the Prime Minister!"

So Clarisse had been hoping for a smooth transition, until the appearance of Lord Mabrey's mysterious nephew on the scene. For a moment, after his announcement of another heir, Clarisse had stood there looking stunned, and then came out with

"SHUT UP!" exactly as Mia had done six years previously, and had shocked the entire room, except for Prime Minister Motez and his assistants. Mia had to marry in thirty days, or she would be forced to renounce the throne- something Clarisse desperately didn't want to happen.

However, Mia had risen to the occasion admirably and became engaged within a week- yet, deep down, Clarisse had the feeling she wasn't fully committed to the marriage, particularly after several incidents involving Lord Devereaux. But she also knew that Mia was willing to go through it- for the sake of Genovia- but Clarisse wished that Mia hadn't been forced to choose duty over love…as she had done 40 years previously, and then only two days before the wedding, with the same man.

_  
"You were never just my Queen, Clarisse. You were the someone I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." She tried to protest, but he continued. "But, if you prefer me to see you first and foremost as Queen, I will oblige…Your Majesty." _

It had devastated her, losing the love of her life as she knew he had always been, but she had to rally for Mia's sake- once she was married and Queen of Genovia, Clarisse was going to take stock of her life. But, she thought to herself the evening before the wedding, perhaps by then Joseph wouldn't want to have anything to do with her…..

When it came to Mia, nothing was ever simple or undramatic, and the wedding proved no different. Mia simply couldn't do it- and Clarisse reassured her that it was alright to walk away. As it happened, Lord Devereaux wanted nothing more to do with the crown, and she successfully overturned the law. But then she did something completely different, and gave Clarisse her blessing to marry Joseph……

Clarisse smiled up at her- she was so very, very proud of her- but there was a moment's hesitation- what if Joseph didn't want to marry her anymore? What if she had hurt him so deeply that the wound would never heal? But there was only one way to find out……

"_Dear Joseph," she smiled radiantly at him and his eyes widened- what was she going to do now? There had been so many surprises today- and he expected from Mia, but not Her Majesty…she was always so calm and deliberate in her decision making._

"_Am I too late to ask you to accept my hand in marriage?" She was choking up with tears- she loved him so much it hurt, and she hoped that he still loved her._

_For a moment he watched her carefully, her warm loving heart reflecting from her eyes._

"_Well, I thought you'd never ask," he said gruffly._

Ten minutes later, they were married- and Clarisse had never felt as happy in her life and she knew, looking over at Joseph, that he felt the same way. After all these years, all these secrets and secret looks, they were finally, officially, a couple...!

Clarisse smiled at the memory- it had been the most joyous day of her life, and today would be another momentous occasion, but she didn't want to miss a moment of sharing in her granddaughter's joy. She began to slide carefully out of bed, not wanting to disturb Joseph, but he suddenly rolled over and pulled her back into bed.

"Where are you going?" he murmured sleepily as she leant down and gave him a soft kiss. "I hope that wasn't an alarm clock I heard before…."

"It was, darling. You know how big a day this is going to be, and I want to enjoy every moment of it!"

"Can't you stay in bed even for a little while- that celebratory dinner went on for far too long last night," he complained good-naturedly as he sat up in bed and leant back on his pillows, still holding Clarisse's hand.

"I suppose I could…" she sat back in bed, and looked over at Joseph. "But surely you might have had a few too many celebratory drinks last night?" she teased gently, running her hand down his cheek, a special sign of affection between them.

"Not as many as Shades had, I believe. Can you believe that he managed to get the night off- the head of security getting the night off? I never got a night off!"

"That's because I very rarely did anything extraordinary and, besides, would you have taken any time off?" She looked at him pointedly, and he laughed, bringing her hand up to his lips.

"But this is a special day, Joseph! My granddaughter is finally ascending the throne!" she looked at him eagerly, and he was more than touched to see her excitement.

"And you finally step down, is that it?" he teased, and she pulled away to mock glare at him before softening again.

"Partly but, more importantly, this is Mia's day and I want to be there with her. I'm sure I would have done the same thing with Phillipe." She looked sad for a moment, and then brightened. "But, in some ways, this is his day too- she's his daughter!"

"I'm so happy for all of you," Joe said softly, happy that his wife would finally have a private life, but also happy that she was looking forward to the day. She looked tenderly over at him and then leant forward for another kiss.

"Thank you- but I'm mostly happy that I've got you!"

They kissed for a long moment, and then broke apart when they heard noises out in the sitting room. "Oh! That will be breakfast!" Clarisse leapt out of bed and reached for her dressing gown, before turning to Joseph with laughing eyes.

"Do you want me to bring you your breakfast in bed, dear?" she said jokingly.

"No, thank you. I'll be alright to get out of bed- but, tell me, is there going to be another late night tonight? I think I'm going to have to have a nap this afternoon!"

"Of course it's going to be another late night, my love. But, I may join you for that nap!"

They walked out, hand in hand, out to the sitting room where their breakfast was set up for them, Joseph sat down immediately and began pouring two cups of tea, while Clarisse stood there watching him for a moment. The mention of her son had brought an idea to her- she suddenly had the urge to visit the throne room….this was a moment in history.

"Joseph," she began slowly. 'Do you want to go for a walk to the throne room?"

"Sure. When?" He looked up from his toast and then groaned when he saw the look on her face. "Don't tell me, you want to go now?"  
"Yes, but you don't have to come with me…."

He stood up and walked over to her, taking her hand.

"I want to come with you…..but, like this?" He looked down at his bathrobe and slippers, and she only smiled.

"Like that."

Someone had obviously been in the throne room that morning, as the curtains had been pulled back from the windows. Clarisse and Joe wandered slowly around the room looking at all the portraits, before stopping at the paintings of her sons, Rupert and herself. There may have been over 300 years of history here, but for Clarisse, there were a lifetime of bittersweet memories in this room.

"It was a glorious day when Rupert was crowned," she said softly, almost to herself. "The boys were watching from the top of the stairs, and I thought that Phillipe would try and throw something at the people- he didn't thankfully."

"How did you feel when you were crowned?"

Clarisse gave a deep sigh, and there was a long pause as she thought over the question.

"I had expected it, and we had had so many rehearsals, but…the weight of the crown that day was enormous. I thought I would collapse, I was so nervous and scared…"she smiled wryly and then sobered, looking at Rupert's painted face. "But Rupert, he never cowered at all. He stood there, proud and tall, and never gave any indication of nerves. I suppose he had been trained not to show any emotion in public….not that it wasn't much different in private…"

Her eyes lingered over their portrait for a moment before she moved onto the painting of the boys, looking long, lean and elegant in their uniforms. Both of them had been in the Navy for several years, and looked so handsome in their dress uniforms. Neither had particularly wanted to be sitting there, she remembered with a smile, but had been good natured enough to do it anyway.

"One of them could have had all this," she said reflectively, looking at their open happy faces- about two years after the painting, Pierre had abdicated, which had pained her deeply, but that was nothing compared to Phillipe's death four years after that.

For a moment, standing there and looking at his smile, she was overwhelmed by pain and grief- if only he hadn't died, he would have been King….but, then again, his daughter may not have had the chance to show the world what she was made of.

"Everything happens for a reason, Clarisse my love," Joseph said softly behind her, and she turned to smile at him, tears glistening in her eyes.

"I know that. It sometimes just seems so hard to believe that hes' gone- and Mia will never know how wonderful he was. But he still lives on- in her."

"And in you," Joe said tenderly, putting an arm around her and giving her a tender kiss on the cheek. "The three of you are more alike than any of you could ever realise. Even I noticed that almost as soon as you and Mia were together!"

After a slight pause, she stopped in front of her own portrait, commissioned 4 months after Rupert's coronation. She had been 25 when that had been done, she realised sharply, four years older than Mia was now. Yet, after seven years of marriage she had felt so much older- Rupert had already begun to be unfaithful again by that time, although very discreet, and his kind behaviour towards her had never changed.

"I remember you posing for that," Joseph said from beside her, and she turned to him in surprise.

"Really? Were you already working here by then?"

"Of course, don't you remember? I was the first guard hired after the coronation. But…you were very patient standing there all that time, and you never flinched."

"My feet and back paid for it afterwards, believe me," Clarisse said, laughing, before turning and walking around the room again before sitting down on the throne..

"Are you going to miss that?" Joseph stood in front of her as she leaned back, as Mia had done an hour before, and looked around the room.

"I might, for a little while, but I've been on this throne, literally and figuratively, for a long time and I'm ready to let it go. It may seem painful to say goodbye to all of this, but I'm ready for my new life," she smiled lovingly at him and he stepped forward.

"If I could get down on my knees and pay homage to my Queen, I would, but since I can't, I will bow to you. Your Majesty." He did just that, before continuing. "I'm going to be the last person to pay homage to Queen Clarisse Renaldi who is, by coincidence, my wife."

"How does that make you feel?" she looked at him mock seriously, and he pretended to be deep in thought for a moment.

"Relieved, that I don't have to do that anymore!" he joked, and Clarisse looked around in vain for something to throw at him.

"Remind me to throw something at you later," she said light-heartedly before looking around the room one last time.

"You're really not going to miss this, my love?"

"No," she looked at him, smiling blissfully. "It's not as if I'm not going to be in here anymore, and besides, I'm always going to be here- in portraits!" She waved airily at the two portraits on the walls. She stood up briskly then.

"Let's go- I'm hungry!"

"Finally!" Joseph pretended to moan gleefully, before pulling her in for a kiss, and then taking her hand and walking out of the room.


	3. Girl Talk

_NB: I don't own the Princess Diaries or the characters_

For the rest of the morning, both present and future Queens were busy getting their hair and make up done and getting dressed. The different states of their suites indicated the amount of excitement and emotion there- while Clarisse, calm as always, only had her personal stylists, her maids, Charlotte and Joseph present; Mia's suite was alive and chaotic with people

When Mia had arrived back in her suite, not only Paolo had been there, but her mother, Helen who was, if it was possible, even more nervous than Mia.

"Where on earth have you been?" she said nervously when Mia and Lily appeared. "I got here and found that…"

"I'll tell you later, Mom," Mia said with a smile, discreetly nodding in the direction of Paolo, who was busy taking off his rings. He did a wonderful job on her hair, but he wasn't to be trusted with any secrets- the last time he had been in on a secret, Mia had ended up on the front page of all the state, national and international papers.

"I see," Helen said, getting the hint before taking a deep breath and accepting a cup of coffee from one of Mia's maids.

"Have you seen my dress, Mom?" Mia asked as she sat down in a chair, ready for Paolo to work. "I can't believe that it only arrived last night! Oh…Lily, did you get…."

"Way ahead of you- done and delivered," Lily said smoothly, collapsing in a chair with a large cup of coffee.

"So Principessa, you are going to be Queen today, eh? Paolo will be doing your hair daily?" Paolo began conversationally as he began brushing her hair- she had already told him what she wanted.

"Yes I am, Paolo, but you will only be doing my hair on state occasions," Mia finished firmly before turning back to Helen and Lily. "Where's Trevor?"

"With Patrick- and don't worry, he's going to have plenty of babysitters today. I don't want to miss one moment of this!" and the three of them laughed, knowing what Helen had meant. She had missed most of the wedding dramatics when Trevor had needed a diaper change, and had come back to see the Queen marrying Joseph, not Mia marrying Andrew.

"So, where is your dress now?"

"Hanging in the special part of the wardrobe- you can look at it now, if you want."

"No thank you- I want to have a wonderful surprise seeing you walk down the stairs in it," Helen said firmly, smiling at her daughter. "I forgot to ask, how did rehearsal go last night?"

"Fine- I fell on my behind when I got to the bottom of the step, and burst out laughing!"

"To be fair, though, it had been practiced over and over again, and everyone was tired," Lily added. "When it happened, Her Majesty had said enough was enough, and that's when it finished."

"So she wasn't upset at all?"

"No, she wasn't. I think she knows how much has gone into this, and she believes I can do this. I hope it all goes well…."

"Don't think like that- it will," Lily chided her.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Clarisse's suite, everything was running much more smoothly- this was the end of an era for her, and she didn't need as much fuss and attention as she knew Mia needed and deserved. Her stylists did a wonderful job on her hair and makeup, and were gone within an hour as Clarisse continued sipping a cup of tea.

"You're going to have to go to the bathroom ten times today, if you keep that up," Joseph took the cup away from her gently, and gave it to the maids as she smiled up at him.

"I'm sorry…I'm just a little nervous about today…"

He pulled a chair up close to hers, and took both her hands in his.

"Why are you nervous? Everything has been organised to perfection- thanks to you and Charlotte- and the final rehearsal went very well- except for when the princess fell.." he chuckled and she joined it, the tension dissipating a little.

"It's not about Mia- she has done so very well in the last month- in the last five years, in fact- and I'm so very proud of her…."

"Then what is it?"

She gave a deep sigh and looked out the window for a moment. "Clarisse?"

"Why am I so nervous about today? I'm not going to be crowned- in fact, I'm stepping down- but I feel as though I'm the one being crowned."

"Could it be that you're worried what's going to happen to you once Mia becomes Queen? It is perfectly natural to wonder whether everyone is going to remember you but, trust me, they will.

You were a loyal and devoted wife to Rupert, you loved your sons and Genovia. In fact, you loved this country so much that you put it before your own personal happiness for many years! They can't hold it against you- but it is time to do what you want, without the shackles and pressures of running a country."

She gave him a small smile, and gently kissed his cheek.

"Are you trying to convince me to marry you again? Because, if you are, it's too late- I've already married you…but if I hadn't, I would after that speech. Maybe I may be a little jealous, which is silly because I don't want to be Queen anymore!"

"It is also natural to be jealous- it's her day, and she will be getting most of the attention. But I can guarantee that she will need your help a lot and that she won't let the people forget you…I'll tell you a little secret…"

"You have a secret that you've managed to keep from me?"

"I was jealous of Rupert for all of those years…" Clarisse looked at him, astonished.

"You were jealous of Rupert? Why?"

"Do I really need to say it? He was married to the most beautiful woman in Genovia, the best Queen the country has had, and the woman I loved," he said softly, before pulling her in for a long sweet kiss. They broke apart, and he touched her face softly with his hand, smiling tenderly at her.

"So are you ready for your own life now?"

"Yes, I'm feeling better…It's just going to be a little hard to be in front of all those people, doing this important job, and wondering whether you're going to make a mistake."

"My love, you are perfect inside and out, and everyone admires you for that- you are not going to make any mistakes! Do you want me to kiss you again to make you feel better?"

"Yes, please," she smiled at him, and he obliged, before she stood up and stretched. "And now I must get dressed and go and spend some time with Mia."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Clarisse knocked softly on the doors of Mia's suite- she had asked the guards not to announce her, and Joseph had stayed behind to help Shades with last minute details- and a minute later she heard someone call out "Come in!"

Clarisse opened the door and almost collided with Paolo and his two assistants, who were obviously finished with Mia. Clarisse had hoped to avoid him, but his eyes lit up as soon as he saw her, and he grabbed her hands.

"Majesty!" he cried gleefully, kissing both hands before she discreetly pulled away. "This is going to be a magnificent day, no?"

"Yes Paolo, it is going to be a special day…is Amelia here?"

"Si, si," he nodded enthusiastically and pointed in the direction of her dressing room, before he was escorted out by his two assistants, and the doors shut behind her.

"Mia?" she called, a little hesitantly, as she didn't know who else was going to be there.

"I'm in here, Grandma. I'm getting dressed!" came the reply, and Clarisse walked into the living room to see Mia standing in front of a full length mirror, smoothing her white lace dress. Her two maids were busy smoothing the hem, and Lily was watching from a chair.

For a moment Clarisse stood there, almost breathless at the sight of her beautiful and radiant granddaughter.

"Oh darling…" she managed to whisper as Mia turned and smiled radiantly at her. "You look so beautiful…there are no words to describe…"

"Thank you," Mia smiled shyly, and then looked Clarisse over. "But I think I may have competition in the beauty stakes today, Grandma! You look absolutely gorgeous…you always do, but today…"

Lily and her two maids turned to look at Clarisse- she was wearing a gold dress with a matching coat. Both Charlotte and Mia had decreed that Clarisse had to 'go out in style' and Joseph had concurred whole-heartedly with their sentiments.

"Today's a special day for you too," he had reminded her earlier that morning. Clarisse felt a rare pang of embarrassment as four pairs of eyes looked her over, and she was surprised to feel her face going red. In 35 years, she had been constantly gawked at by complete strangers, but four pairs of eyes in Mia's suite had managed to turn her to jelly!

"I think that will be enough staring," she said a little shyly, before sitting down on the sofa and looking more closely as Mia. The dress, designed and made by Genovian designers (with both Clarisse and Mia's approval) was exquisite, with a lot of work obviously gone into the details on the dress, but somehow Mia made is seem even more lovely.

"Now who's the one who's gawking?" Mia teased before she turned back to the mirror.

"I'm sorry…uh, Lily and ladies…I was wondering if I could have some time along with Mia?"

"Of course Your Majesty," all three of them said in one voice, and quickly disappeared out the door as grandmother and granddaughter looked at each other for a long moment.

"I don't think I should sit down- I'm afraid of wrinkling the dress," Mia began hesitantly, before thinking it over. "But, I _will_ have a train over this so…what the hey?" But she still sat down very gingerly on the edge of a chair, as she cocked her head at Clarisse.

"Grandma? You're still looking at me oddly…is there something wrong?"

"Oh Mia, "Clarisse laughed, and relaxed back onto the sofa. "How I can I look at you oddly? I was just taking in that breathtaking dress, and how much more beautiful you make it."

"I thought there weren't supposed to be any more compliments?"

"Alright, I'll stop. Oh Mia, I can't believe that this day has finally arrived. You have been through so much this summer….and the years before that…your father would have been proud of you. Very proud of you, in fact."

"It's all thanks to you, Mom, Lily and Joe to have gotten me this far. I never would have even accepted my title unless Dad had given me some advice…"

"_Courage is not the absence of fear, rather the judgement that something else is more important."_

Mia smiled gently off into the distance- that advice had helped her through more than one battle over the years, and she felt closer to her father when she thought about it.

"Yes, I remember Rupert giving him that advice on his 21st birthday, and Phillipe told me when it was clear that he was going to become King…" and her voice trailed off as she remembered that moment. After a pause, Mia broke the silence.

"Grandma? Do you wish that Dad had become King, and not been killed? I mean, I'm sure he would have been great, and you would have gotten together with Joseph a lot sooner…"

The two of them laughed before Clarisse sobered up and thought about the question.

"Yes, I do wish that Phillipe hadn't been killed. I miss him every day, and often wonder what would have happened if he had become King. But," she added with a sigh. "Joseph constantly reminds me that everything happens for a reason…who knows? Maybe, if your father had been alive, we would have been in contact with you much sooner."

"I'm just afraid that people will begin to ask 'what her father would have been like…..I wish I had known him better. He did send me some wonderful presents, not to mention paying my school tuition…but, since I never met him, I guess I felt that I never knew him. That's changed since I've been here, but still…."

Clarisse leaned forward and took Mia's hands in her own, and looked intently into her dark brown eyes.

"People will not be asking that question- they have seen you blossom over the years, and they all know that you love Genovia. Your father loved you more than anything- it was his dearest wish that you and your mother had come to Genovia for his coronation. He wanted a relationship with you…but, to do that, he would have had to tell you the truth about your heritage, and neither he nor your mother wanted to you know that too early. We had planned to tell you when you were eighteen, and could make up your own mind, but fate intervened….

I had so many different plans years ago…never in my wildest dreams had I imagined my eldest son abdicating or my second's son dying…but….you never know what's going to happen."

"I know, Grandma, and I am so grateful for them, and you, for keeping that from me. I already had a difficult time at school, and being princess only brought up more jealousy," Mia winced, remembering the awful tricks that Lana and her friends had played against her.

"And that's what they wanted to protect you from- Phillipe always knew he was royal, but he fought against it for a long time. I can understand why you were so angry at the time, but you learnt awfully quickly what to and not to do," Clarisse smiled fondly at her, and let go of her hands as she leant back in her chair. "And now here you are, on the day of your coronation, ready to show the world what you're made of."

Mia sighed, a mixture of anticipation and nerves, and then stood up to walk towards the window. She looked out, and then turned to Clarisse again.

"This feels unreal….Grandma, how did you feel when you were crowned? I know that my grandfather had most of the attention, but how did you feel?"

Clarisse sighed, and thought back- yes, Rupert had had much of the attention but, as Mia experienced most of the time, the press and parliament were carefully scrutinising Clarisse herself, just watching to see whether she made any mistakes. Rupert had been beloved as a Prince, and could do no wrong, but because Clarisse was more reticent about her feelings, never allowing her mask or behaviour slip, everyone was constantly on the look out for any mistakes she could make, which only added more pressure.

On the coronation day, she was aware of all the eyes on her and tried to be as perfect as possible, and make Rupert proud of her. There had been many months of preparation, unlike Mia who had had a month's notice, and Clarisse had studied long and hard…and, on the day, all that preparation and paid off. She had been very nervous, as to be expected, but she kept calm and cool, and the press had only positive things to say about her. Even some of the parliamentarians had complimented to her on how lovely she looked, and how fine a Queen she would be.

"I was very nervous, Mia, but I knew that I would have the support of Rupert and the people. I have never told you this, but the press and parliament thought that I, too, was too young to be Queen of Genovia. I was married at barely 18, a mother soon after and then Queen Consort by the time I was 25. Older than you, to be sure, but since the average age of a monarch's consort was 35, I was in the distinct minority.

But I proved over time that age was no barrier to hard work, and I have worked hard all these years to prove that but then, because duty had been drummed into me my whole life, I almost lost the only many I really loved. I can see you love Genovia- you almost married a man you didn't love- and I know that your age is no barrier."

Clarisse finished her speech, and was surprised to see Mia looking at her with a wide smile and tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"You have just proved again how extraordinary you are, Grandma. You are so wise and so understanding- I don't think I could get through all this without your support. Yours, and Joe's and Lily's and Mom's." Mia smiled brightly and sat close to her grandmother and put an arm around her.

"I just want you to be happy," Clarisse said simply.

"I know you do, and I will be happy being Queen, hopefully with Nicholas nearby…" Mia smiled coyly and trailed off. There was a pause before Clarisse understood the full meaning of Mia's words.

"You've seen Lord Devereaux? When?"

"This morning, in the throne room. He went away after the wedding, but found that he couldn't stay away…"  
Clarisse was delighted and, judging by the radiant smile on Mia's face, she suspected that Mia had found her perfect match.

"Really? Well, we've got a little time, so why don't you tell me all about it?..."


	4. The Coronation

_NB: The lines in italics are from the movie. Just to explain: I've described coronation in two sections- Mia and Clarisse- as it was two hard to do it in the same section. I wanted to cover Mia first, and then Clarisse! _

_The Princess Diaries and characters don't belong to me._

"…So that's what happened, until Lily interrupted us," Mia concluded 10 minutes later, and Clarisse smiled happily at the story.

"I wondered who had been in the throne room earlier! But, it's wonderful news, darling. He seemed like such an honourable young man, especially after he turned down the crown."

"He was actually changing his mind at the parade, and had decided that I was the rightful future ruler of Genovia…Yes, I know he did try some dirty tricks to distract me, but he had no idea what his uncle had actually planned. He had gone to him to tell him to stop all the tricks- and that's when things went out of control. But, I'm not worried anymore."

"Neither am I. I knew his father, and I knew that he didn't want Nicholas on the throne…"

There was a slight pause, before the doors swung open and both Charlotte and Lily entered.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness, it's almost time for you to be finishing getting ready," Charlotte said calmly as the two of them stood up.

"Really?" Mia exclaimed as she glanced over at a clock. "Has the time really flown that fast?"

She was getting nervous now, and Charlotte's announcement had only intensified the butterflies in her stomach. Everything had been planned, arranged and rehearsed so often that she was sure that everything was going to be fine, but still….maybe she would have another of her clumsy moments! Clarisse, sensing her thoughts, took her hands in hers.

"Mia, you are going to be absolutely perfect this morning, and nothing is going to go wrong. If it does…" she shrugged carelessly. "It doesn't matter- it's your day."

"Thank you, Grandma," Mia whispered, tears in her eyes. "But there is one thing I would like to ask you- I don't want to you to curtsey to me when I am crowned."

"Mia, I must and I will. I am paying my respects to you as my Queen!"

"Alright, but let's make a deal. After this one time, you are not to curtsey to me anymore- I've never done that with you, and it's not going to happen once the roles are reversed."

"You have my word that I won't do it after this once," Clarisse said calmly, before kissing her granddaughter and leaving the room. It was time she was back in her suite, and having the crown placed on her head for the last time.

* * *

"Is the crown here?" she called as she walked into the suite.

"Yes, Your Majesty. It's in here," The maid nearest to the door replied as she entered the room. And there, sitting on a cushion on the table, was the crown of Genovia. Sitting on an identical cushion was a small, jewel encrusted coronet, which she slipped on easily. An outgoing Queen was a very rare occurrence (the first time, in fact) so Mia and Sebastian Motez had got together and planned a small coronet for her.

"Why on earth am I wearing that?" Clarisse had been stunned when they had shown it to her.

"Grandma, you are still going to be a Queen, no matter what, so this is just a symbol representing that," Mia explained.

She turned from the cushion to look at the Crown, sitting innocently on the table- how many monarchs had worn that crown on their coronation day, she wondered.

"Your Majesty, who is putting it on for you?" Charlotte, who had been following her, asked from behind. Clarisse looked around for a moment, and then her eyes stopped on Joseph, handsome in a navy suit- she had been planning this moment all week, and couldn't wait to see his reaction.

"My husband," she said calmly, sitting down in the chair adjacent to the crown as Joseph stepped forward, looking slightly confused and even a little frightened. Charlotte, on the other hand, was secretly applauding the decision.

"Clarisse, why me?"

"You are the closest person to me in every way…and I want you to do it," she replied easily, while Joseph looked more uncomfortable.

"What if I drop it?" he asked as he walked over to where she was sitting, and looked down it- this was the symbol of everything Genovia, and Clarisse, stood for, and he wouldn't be able to bear it if he dropped it.

Clarisse took his hand in hers for a moment, and pressed it warmly.

"You won't. I trust you."

Joseph stared at it for a moment, before taking a deep breath and gingerly lifting up the crown in both hands. It was heavier than he had imagined, and he was very careful to place it as gently as possible on her head, perfectly covering the smaller crown.

"How does that feel?"

"Perfect- you put it in the exact spot I wanted it," Clarisse said as she took his hand, and stood up very slowly. "But yes, it's still very heavy," she added as she walked over to the mirror and looked at her reflection.

"How long do we have, Charlotte?" he asked the assistant, who glanced at her watch.

"About half an hour."

"May I have a few moments with Her Majesty?"

"Of course," she said with a smiled, and disappeared, taking both maids with her. Clarisse turned to him with a warm smile. She was no longer as nervous, but she could tell that Joseph was feeling a little jittery on both her and Mia's behalf, and she loved him more for it.

"Are you nervous," he asked huskily as he took her hands in his- he didn't dare take her into his arms.

"Not anymore," she said peacefully. "I want my own life now, with you, and Mia is ready to take her place as Queen. Do you know that Mia didn't want me to curtsey to her?"

"No, but that sounds like Mia. What did you decide on?" he chuckled, knowing that both grandmother and granddaughter possessed the same stubborn streak.

"We agreed that, after today, I won't do it again."

"Very sensible," Joe said as he raised one of her gloved hands to his lips. "You look so beautiful today, Clarisse."

"Just wait till you see the Queen-to-be!"

"I know she will be beautiful, but there's only one woman I will have eyes for today," and she touched his face gently with her gloved hand.

"By the way, you will have company while you're waiting. Nicholas and Mia have made up," she explained to his puzzled look, which quickly relaxed.

"I'm glad- those two are obviously meant to be together…"

He was interrupted by a tentative knock on the door, and Charlotte poked her head in, looking apologetic.

"I'm sorry Joe but you have to go downstairs now. We're moving into positions." He sighed and turned to his wife with a smile.

"In an hour's time, you will no longer have a Queen as your wife," Clarisse teased softly as he moved in to kiss her.

"In an hour's time, you will still be my Queen, and my wife," he replied before kissing her. "I love you, Clarisse."

"I love you too, "she whispered before a louder, insistent knock interrupted their moment. He walked over to the door, and opened it for her to walk through before, outside, they went in separate directions. Clarisse watched him disappear down the hallway before turning and beginning the careful walk to where she was meant to be waiting.

* * *

Downstairs, the guests were beginning to arrive and were mingling happily in the ballroom as Joseph entered and headed to where he had been designated. He would have been much happier further down, closer to the wall, but Clarisse had insisted that, as her husband, he would be very close to the coronation podium.

"I'm going to need you to hold me once the crown has been lifted off," she said by way of explanation.

As he headed over, he nodded to several parliamentarians, although he also got a few miffed looks. He knew that there was a minority that disapproved and resented his marriage to Clarisse- she was still a very beautiful woman- but he didn't care. He knew who Clarisse had willingly and happily married, and who she loved. Thankfully Sebastian and most of parliament approved of their relationship. Young Lord Devereaux was standing in what was obviously his spot when Joe arrived.

"Good morning, Lord Devereaux," Joe said pleasantly as he took his position- from where they were standing, they were almost in front of where Clarisse would be descending.

"Good morning Joe," the young man said nervously and, sensing that, Joe turned to him.

"You don't need to explain anything, Nicholas. You redeemed yourself with me a while ago."

The tension on the younger man's face disappeared, and was replaced with a smile.

"Thank you, Joe. I really appreciate that….I was actually planning on standing towards the back…."

"Let me guess. The Princess decided otherwise."

"Yes," Nicholas said with a rueful grin.

"You're very important to her, Nicholas, and I know you won't let her down."

Joseph stopped when he waved to Mia's mother and stepfather, on the opposite side of the room.

"How was Her Highness this morning….maids know everything," he added when Nicholas looked at him with a surprised look on his face.

"Very nervous, but she's got nothing to worry about. I'm glad I declined-she really does love Genovia, and she's going to do wonderfully."

"And look good on a postage stamp," Joe muttered under his breath and they both grinned.

"True. How is Her Majesty this morning? I heard you two were married last week."

"Yes, you missed that excitement. Her Majesty is fine, and she is ready to step down. We are all so proud of Her Highness, and I know for certain that her father would have been too."

Meanwhile, Mia was standing in her designated spot, next to the right hand set of stairs and letting everyone fuss over her dress and train. She was trying to get into the right frame of mind for the coronation…she was unbelievably excited about her future plans, but she also felt a little sad- this was the end of an era for her grandmother, but also the beginning of a new life with her husband, which balanced it out.

"How's my train?' she asked Brigit as the maid, clad in a dress of pink, finished smoothing out the end of the train. She and Brigitta were to carry it down the stairs for her.

"It's fine, Your Highness."

"At the moment," Mia murmured under her breath as she looked up the ceiling- knowing her luck, by the end of the morning celebrations, at least one person would have stepped on it. She couldn't peek around the corner to see the guests, and she had a little while to wait until the music started. She could hear the marching band warming up outside- when she heard them march in and then stop, and Kip Kelly finish yelling, then it was time. On the opposite side of the stairs, she could see Clarisse smoothing down her dress, and chatting with Charlotte.

"She looks nervous," Charlotte said sympathetically as they watched Mia fidget, and then turn to look at her maids again.

"She does, but she has nothing to worry about," Clarisse said serenely. "I believe in her, and I know she's going to be fine."

Charlotte looked at her employer for a moment- Her Majesty didn't look nervous at all…in fact, she looked peaceful, and happiness seemed to radiate from every angle. Her marriage to Joseph had been the best decision she had ever made…Everyone had been worried when she had turned him down but, after a few words from Mia, they were now going to live happily ever after, just like in a fairy tale, Charlotte thought happily.

She was so thrilled that they were married- everyone had seem the looks and laughter they had shared over the years, and it was clear that they were soul mates. Charlotte was brought back from her reverie with a start when she realised that the Queen was speaking to her.

"So Charlotte, what are you going to do after today? I assume you will be Mia's assistant for a while, and then Lily will take over."

"That's the plan," Charlotte said quickly. "Lily will be finishing up graduate school in 3 months, and then she'll be coming back here."

"What are you going to do then?" Clarisse asked seriously- this young woman was nearly a daughter to her, and she wanted her to be happy. Charlotte blushed for a moment, and then began hesitatingly.

"You're going to think this is silly…but I want to be in parliament."

She looked down at her shoes for a moment, feeling like a school girl, and then glanced up at Clarisse. She was surprised to see that Clarisse wasn't laughing- in fact, she had a thoughtful look on her face.

"That doesn't sound silly at all Charlotte. You've got the experience, and know Genovia inside out…In fact, if you want, I would be very happy to recommend you to Mia and Sebastian. I know that Mia wants to introduce women into parliament, and she would be very happy to consider you."

Charlotte smiled- she had been worried that Her Majesty would have thought that it was silly, and that she should stay with her current job. As if she knew what Charlotte was thinking, Clarisse leaned closer to her.

"I ruled a country without a man for a long time, and in a man's profession! It's time that traditions were changed- and I think you would make a good parliamentarian…"

She was going to say more, but then the marching band began marching in- the signal that the coronation was about to begin.

"Congratulations," Charlotte, unable to think of anything else, whispered before she stepped back- after Clarisse started her descent, she was disappearing down a secret passageway to stand next to Nicholas and Joseph.

"This is it," Clarisse murmured to herself as she looked over at her visibly nervous granddaughter, and gave her a warm smile.

"This is it," Mia thought to herself as she smiled in reply to her grandmother, who really looked beautiful today, and very regal with the crown she herself was about to wear.

"COMPANY HALT!" bellowed Captain Kelly from below, and stepping just a little closer to the doorway, Mia could see that he was standing next to Lily, and Lily slipped a piece of paper into his jacket. Behind her, she could hear Shades say:

"_The Sparrow is taking off."_

Behind Clarisse, she could here Charlotte say, for the last time

"_The Eagle is flying…for the last time." _Clarisse was very touched to hear a catch in her loyal assistant's voice, but before she could think, the music was beginning, and she stepped forward, exactly in time with her granddaughter…..

* * *

Mia could vaguely hear the gasps and 'Wow's as they both appeared, and she tried not to look at anyone as she began the slow descent down the stairs. It was bad enough to keep straight and tall normally, but when she was in her coronation dress AND not looking where she was going, it was even harder. But, as she walked down the stairs, she couldn't resist looking around- her eyes immediately met Nicholas' and he smiled encouragingly….

The podium as set up…it hadn't looked as formidable last nigh as it did today…in a few moments she was actually going to be sitting down on the throne that her grandmother had sat on, and generations before her! Was she going to be cool and calm?

Both still as elegant as ever, and still in time, Mia and Clarisse stepped off the final step, but while Clarisse stopped near the side of the podium, Mia continued on with her maids holding her skirt. She quickly smiled at Lily before she stepped onto the podium, and took the Archbishop's hand.

They walked slowly toward the throne and, for a moment, she turned and smoothed out her skirt before sitting down on the throne, and looking around. She could see her mother and Patrick beaming happily a little distance away, and both Nicholas and Joe grinning…but all the other guests were simply a blur.

She was aware of her grandmother standing nearby, but she was concentrating very hard on what the Archbishop was saying, but she could understand how nervous her grandmother had been all those years ago! The ceremony was calm, but Mia could barely take it in before she was holding the orb and sceptre of the Genovian monarch, and the Archbishop was slowly taking the crown off her grandmother's head.

"_Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the people of Genovia according to the statutes in parliament agreed on, and the respective laws and customs of the same? Will you, in your power, cause law and justice and mercy to be executed in all judgements?"_

"_I solemnly promise so to do," _she said in a barely recognisable voice.

Once the Archbishop had placed the crown on her head, and moved away, she glanced nervously over at Clarisse with a shy smile and, to her delight, Clarisse was beaming proudly, shortly after joined by Joe.

She slowly stood up, as the choir, led by Prime Minister Motez and joined by everyone else, began singing the Genovian anthem:

_Genovia_

Mia glanced over at Lily, who had tears in her eyes while beaming, and nodding reassuringly.

_The land I call my home_

From Lily, she moved her eyes to Nicholas, who had a slow smile on his face, and she gave him a quick wink- very un-Queen like behaviour.

_From the green clear summers _

Kip Kelly shouted out "Draw arms!"

_From blossoming pear trees._

_Magnificent her mountains and seas._

She began to walk slowly towards the guard of honour- the crown, sceptre and orb were extremely heavy, especially when worn together, and she was a little concerned about dropping anything.

_Genovia, Genovia_

_You're noble, proud and brave._

_Genovia, Genovia_

_Forever_

_Will your banner_

_Wave!_

She walked through the guards and stood, for a moment, unable to believe what had happened, but incredibly excited, before….there was a loud thump on the ground, and a call:

"Presenting…Her Majesty Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Renaldi, Queen of Genovia!"

She closed her eyes for a moment, still trying to push back the tears while saying a silent 'Thank you' before opening her eyes and smiling, standing proud and tall. She was Queen of Genovia!

* * *

Clarisse smiled and kept her eyes straight ahead- she was feeling like she was still the young 25-year-old who was afraid of falling on her face. However, she too heard the gasps and was surprised to hear some of them were directed at her. She glanced over at Mia and almost gasped herself- the girl looked so calm and radiant, so perfectly poised, and smiling to everyone around the room. She was going to make a wonderful ruler.

Clarisse could feel Joseph's eyes upon her for the entire descent and, before she stepped off the steps, she threw him a quick smile. It was very sweet and thoughtful how Mia had arranged for the 'men in their lives' to be so close to the action, but Clarisse wouldn't have wanted it any other way. She shared everything with Joseph, and this was no different.

She only had a quick journey from the stairs to make, so she stood patiently and watched Mia step onto the podium, and then sit down on the throne. The final rehearsal had gone rather silly as everyone had been excited about the coronation, but Mia had done everything perfectly today. She could see that Mia was relaxed, calm and listening intently throughout the ceremony- it was Clarisse herself who was shaking like a leaf!

As the Archbishop slowly took the crown off her head, she momentarily felt lost- who was she now- before the relief and the excitement overtook her, and she let out her breath. She hadn't realised that she had been holding her breath, but now that her part was over, she could enjoy seeing her granddaughter become Queen.

As she listened to the vows that Mia had to accept, Clarisse remembered how scared she had been when she had said them years ago, but she was so proud at how Mia had sounded- so clear and definite.

The Archbishop blocked her view for a moment, but then stepped aside and there she was…the crown on her head…Clarisse was absolutely awestruck. Then Mia had looked over with a smile, and Clarisse only beamed back with pride and reassurance, as she felt Joseph step beside her and take her hand. He squeezed it reassuringly- he could still feel her shaking- and she took several deep breaths.

_Genovia…_

The anthem began, but Clarisse was too choked up and too concentrated on Mia to be able to join in. Mia seemed to float down the guard of honour, and Clarisse moved away from Joseph for a moment to watch her journey. Mia's journey had only just begun but, by the look of it, it was already off to a fantastic start.

"Presenting…Her Majesty Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Renaldi, Queen of Genovia."

As she heard the sound of her granddaughter's new name, Clarisse suddenly felt chills of joy and pleasure run down her spine- Mia was now Queen! The tears were beginning to well in her eyes, but they weren't tears of unhappiness or jealousy, they were tears of joy. If only her son Phillipe, Mia's father, had been here to see this….

"Are you alright?" Joseph asked in an undertone as Mia began greeting her parliament members, having given her orb and sceptre to Charlotte and Lily.

"I'm fine, Joseph," she said huskily, looking for a handkerchief in her pocket. It wouldn't do to be seen crying in front of all these guests, but the tears were on the verge of falling.

"Come with me for a minute," he led her out the doorway nearby- the crowd was beginning to mill around, so no one would notice they had gone.

When they were in relative privacy, he took out his own handkerchief and gently wiped her eyes.

"You were absolutely magnificent out there, my love," he said as he put his handkerchief away and gently touched her face with his hand. "Mia was very beautiful and happy- but I could see that, if it was possible, you were even happier."

"I am…she's Queen now, and I'm free…free…" she repeated softly- she hadn't thought of it like that before. Of course, she would still have her royal duties and charities but now, instead of having to put Genovia ahead of everything else, she could put Joseph and their marriage first.

"Oh Joseph!" she cried, overcome with emotion as he put his arms around her and gave her a long kiss.

"You've just realised what else you can do now, haven't you?" he murmured in her ear and she nodded happily, looking at him with her wide blue eyes. Instead of tears of pain, and the sadness he had seen in them until recently, there was pure happiness in them.

"Yes! And it's wonderful!" She was going to say more, but then Charlotte coughed hesitantly from the doorway.

"Your Majesty, Joseph. Her Majesty would like Her Majesty for a moment."

"Charlotte," Clarisse laughed easily, feeling happier than she had in a long time. "I may still be a Queen, but you have known me long enough to call me Clarisse. What does Her Majesty want?" Her Majesty- the words rolled off her tongue easily, but she got another chill down her spine.

"She would like you, Clarisse, to go out onto the balcony with her. She won't go out until you come with her."

"I don't know…this is her day…"Clarisse began hesitantly before Joseph gave her a gentle nudge towards Charlotte.

"This is your day too- not only have you stepped down, but you are a proud grandmother who has seen her granddaughter become Queen. You have got to go out there.

"He's right, Clarisse," Charlotte added helpfully as Clarisse tried to collect herself, and was then struck by a thought.

"Can you please get her to come here for a moment?" she asked Charlotte, who immediately disappeared.

"Do I look alright?" she looked anxiously around for a mirror, but there was none.

"You look beautiful," Joe said calmly and then looked over her shoulder. Clarisse turned and there was Mia, smiling and radiant.


	5. Celebrations Part 1

_Author's note: I'm sorry it's been a while, but I've been working really hard on this and I thought that I might put it in two parts, as it's so big. Hope you are enjoying it, and sorry for the wait!_

_N.B The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me._

There was a short silence as Clarisse, Joe and Charlotte stood and stared at the young woman who had, only an hour ago, been Princess.

"Here I am, Grandma! But this doesn't mean that you aren't coming out onto the balcony with me!"

Clarisse was awestruck as Mia walked towards her- this definitely wasn't the shy and awkward teenage girl she had met six years ago, or the one who had had doubts about becoming Queen! This beautiful young woman, who exuded confidence, poise and exuberance, was definitely a Queen now and, for a moment, Clarisse felt sad that Phillipe hadn't been here to see this moment.

Mia stopped in front of her, and put her arms around her- she loved her mother and Lily dearly, but she wanted a hug from the one person who knew exactly how she was feeling- Clarisse.

"Congratulations, my darling girl!" Clarisse said softly into her ear, and then pulled away, much to Mia's surprise. "But first, there's something else I need to do…."

Clarisse stepped back from Mia and, after taking a deep breath and receiving an encouraging smile from Joseph, she did a deep curtsey for her new Queen. She hadn't done a curtsey since had first met her future parents-in-law, but this was her way of conveying her respect and admiration to Mia. When she looked up, Mia's eyes were full of tears as she pulled her into another hug.

Mia knew how much her grandmother had done for Genovia, and she didn't have to do it, but she also knew that Clarisse had wanted to show her support and encouragement.

"Thank you Grandma. That means more to me than anything else today- but now you can't do it anymore!"

"It's just as well. I didn't think my knees would pull me up after that!" Clarisse joked, trying to hide the deep emotions she was still feeling. It had been a more emotional day than she had imagined, but she knew that she was happier than she had ever felt in a long time.

"If you think you've got problems with your knees, my dear, then I don't know what you would call mine!" Joseph quipped from beside Clarisse, and she had to laugh- Joseph always seemed to know when she needed to laugh.

"Don't worry, Joe, I'm not expecting you to curtsey," Mia joked as, instead, Joe bowed to her. "I also don't expect you to do that again, Joseph. You're part of the family now, and family doesn't bow to me!"

"Speaking of family, have you spoken to your mother yet?" Clarisse asked.

"No, but she's the first person after the balcony…which reminds me, you have to come!"

"If you're sure…" Clarisse hesitated- she was more touched that Mia had come straight to her after her coronation.

"I am. It wouldn't be the same without you."

* * *

Clarisse was expecting to be walking behind her granddaughter through the ballroom, which led out to the balcony, but she was surprised when Mia stopped before she entered the doorway. Clarisse looked at her in surprise, but Mia only grinned and nodded her in.

There was an enormous round of applause as Clarisse stepped into the room, which ceased almost as suddenly as everyone either bowed or curtseyed to her.

"Why did you let me go first?" Clarisse asked Mia when they met in front of the closed double doors that led outside.

"I knew that you would think that everyone would forget you once I became Queen, but I wanted to show you that there will always be respect and admiration for you. You may think that my grandfather was beloved but, to these people," she waved backwards and then forwards to the doors. "You are the one who is beloved- they all love you."

Clarisse smiled, her eyes full of tears. Mia had been right- she had been a little afraid that people would forget her once she had stepped down, but this had proved that she would never be forgotten.

"Do you remember the first time you stepped out here, when you were Queen?"

Clarisse looked pensive for a moment- as King, Rupert went before her…but she could still remember the cheering from the crowd, although it had been much more sedate as they had still be in mourning for Rupert's father. Before she could explain that to Mia, however, the doors opened.

"So, I wait until after you?"

"No," Mia said simply. "We are going out together."

She was determined that her grandmother would share the spotlight today- it had been a highly emotional day for Clarisse, having to step down, and she wanted the people to remember how much Clarisse had done for Genovia, even sacrifice her personal happiness for many years.

Before Clarisse could protest, or even say anything, the doors had opened and she found herself walking beside Mia, out to a riotous reception. She watched Mia for a moment- she seemed to be taking this all in so calmly, just smiling and waving to the crowds. It was Clarisse herself who was surprisingly nervous and not at all prepared for the response they had received.

"Long Live Queen Amelia! Long Live Queen Clarisse!" she kept hearing people yell out as they continued to wave and smile at the crowds.

Mia watched her grandmother- she could tell how stunned Clarisse was by the reception. Mia knew that, deep down, Clarisse had never been ready to rule alone, but had risen to the occasion admirably and continued to be dignified and concerned about Genovia, even when personal tragedy had scarred her life. But now…she had Joseph, and Mia knew that she deserved so much more than being Queen…She deserved a life of love and happiness, which she would receive in abundance with and from Joseph.

Mia, suddenly inspired, stepped backwards for a moment- for just a little while, she wanted the attention to focus on Clarisse, and the crowd seemed to know that as the noise got louder. As the noise increase, Clarisse looked back in surprise- Mia was letting her bask in the attention for a moment! That girl was absolutely amazing, she said to herself before she glanced back over her shoulder again and saw Charlotte waving discreetly…it was time to go in.

"I owe you a hug later on," Clarisse whispered to Mia when they were back in the ballroom, before Mia was surrounded by parliamentarians and guests. Clarisse stepped back, momentarily feeling lost, before she heard someone cough behind her, and she turned to see Lord Nicholas standing there, looking nervous.

"Congratulations Your Majesty," he said nervously, and Clarisse smiled warmly at him. Whatever had had happened with his uncle the month before had long since been forgiven- she had the feeling that Nicholas hadn't fully supported his uncle's schemes, and she knew that he was, deep down, a nice boy…and he obviously made her Mia happy, which was all that mattered to her.

"Thank you, Lord Nicholas, for your kind words. I imagine you would have heard the other happy news…."

"Yes, and congratulations to both you and Joseph." He began to say more, but Clarisse didn't need to hear it.

"You don't have to apologise for anything, Nicholas. What matters now is that you make my granddaughter very happy."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," he said with relief, as she smiled indulgently at him. He obviously cared about Mia, and she sincerely hoped that they would be happy together.

"Mia is over there," she hinted discreetly, and he disappeared as she walked slowly around the room until she spotted Helen and Patrick.

"Congratulations," Clarisse said warmly when she was standing beside them. "She did so well," she looked fondly over at her granddaughter, who was now standing and laughing with Nicholas. "Phillipe would have been so proud of you."

"I know I am," Helen said, reaching for a tissue. "But you also look absolutely amazing, Your Majesty." Clarisse had to laugh

"Helen, I think it's time that you called me Clarisse- after all, you were married to my son, and you are the mother of my only grandchild! I too was very proud of her- she handled it much better than I did."

"Oh really?" she heard a voice behind her, and she turned to see Joseph smiling at her as he joined the group. "I think you did extraordinarily great well."

"Thank you, Joseph," Clarisse blushed as she slipped her arm into his- now that she was no longer queen, there was no excuse for hiding her obvious affection for her husband. Royalty never did that, she had been told over and over again during the early years, but now…on this happy day…it really didn't matter- not that she really cared!

"Mom! Mom!" she heard Mia call, and she watched tenderly as the two shared a long hug. "I can't believe it- I'm finally Queen!"

Mia was so happy and excited as she looked around at her loved ones, as Nicholas and Lily joined the group.

"As I was saying to your mother, we are all very proud of you today," Clarisse said, well aware of how dry it sounded, but she was still trying to find the right words to express her feelings. Mia smiled, knowing what her grandmother had been trying to say.

"Thank you, I appreciate that. Actually, I came over to tell you Grandma, that some of parliament wants to congratulate you," and she pointed to a spot on the other side of the room where there were a group waiting for her.

"I have to go, I've got some photographs, so I'll see you all at lunch!"

"Do I really have to go over there?" she murmured under her breath to Joseph as he walked her over to where they were waiting.

"Don't worry, darling. I'm sure they do want to congratulate you." And he was right- after a few moments of awkwardness, Clarisse clearly relaxed a little and was smiling at everyone- but where was Joseph? He had disappeared back to Patrick and Helen, to give her some time alone, but she kept looking over at him, before she excused herself and came back over.

"That was a short conversation."

"It's not over yet- I've come to get you. Why on earth did you leave me there alone?"

"I thought you might need some time to discuss Mia, without any civilians listening in on the conversation."

He was not overly fond of parliament- apart from Sebastian and some of them- not only because of their disapproval of their marriage, but the way they had treated Clarisse over the years. At times, she had come out of a sitting in tears, and he had had to try and calm her down after some inadvertent remark or continually questioning.

"Joseph." Clarisse stopped where she was and turned to him, a mildly shocked look on her face. "You are my husband, and I want and need you by my side- I don't think I could do this alone anymore. I don't care that there are people who disapprove of our relationship…the important thing is that we're together. I love you," she whispered the words in his ear as she took his arm again. "We're a team, and people are just going to have to accept that. Understand?" she looked at him again, her head cocked to the side, and he had to laugh, but he was secretly relieved that she wanted him with her. He just didn't want to stifle her- she had been a very independent woman for many years, and he knew that there could be some possible adjustments, but he had been surprised when she had settled very quickly into marriage.

"You are very commanding when you want to be, Clarisse."

"Ah, "she said, pretending to look wise. "This is only the beginning."

* * *

By the time lunchtime had rolled around, Mia had posed for a number of photographs for the press- she had agreed to pose on the understanding that there were no questions to be asked. There would be a press conference (a new idea she was introducing) later in the weak, after she had some time to work out what she was going to do.

After that, she opened parliament under her reign, and she didn't find it too bad, she mused as she stood in the position where her grandmother had.

She had been to many sittings of parliament as Princess, so being Queen wouldn't be such a shock. There was an empty seat where Lord Mabrey had been sitting, she remembered as her eyes travelled from one empty seat to the rest of them…and some of them were due to retire in the not too distant future…Maybe she could introduce women into parliament!

Finally, it was lunchtime and she was standing in front of the closed doors as…

"Announcing Her Majesty Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Renaldi, Queen of Genovia!" came and Mia walked tall and proud into the dining room. There were about 50 for lunch, and she could feel every single pair of her eyes on her as she walked to her position, between Sebastian and her grandmother.

"How are you feeling?" Clarisse murmured sympathetically as soon as Mia was settled- she could see that the poor girl was starving.

"Hungry and tired," Mia said simply, and then added. "But I'm going to have a sleep this afternoon."

"Wise idea," Clarisse said as she smiled over at Joseph, who was sitting across the room with Helen, Patrick, Lily and Nicholas. Not even Mia could prevent palace protocol from separating them from their loved ones.

"I know Joe wants to have a nap this afternoon- but what about you?" Mia whispered slyly as she began her entrée.

"Cheeky girl," Clarisse returned, before she was swiftly engaged in conversation with the parliamentarian beside her.

"Thank goodness that's over," Clarisse breathed a sigh of relief when she and Joseph met in the hallway after lunch. "I'm so glad I don't have to do that anymore!"

"Unless Mia is absent, at which point you will be expected to step into her shoes."

"But I don't want to think about that now," Clarisse said as she slipped her hand in his and they walked towards their suite. "So, are you going to have your nap?"

"Yes. What about you- are you going to join me?"

"Actually, darling, I'm not really that sleepy. I had a good night's sleep last night, and I didn't celebrate as heavily as other people I know," she teased as Joe lifted her hand to his lips. "So… I think I may wander out to the garden for a while, and then read a book. I think Mia was going to have a sleep."

"Actually," Joe began as they reached their suite, and Clarisse began to move away, heading towards the garden. "I'm not that tired either…I was just kidding this morning…so I might join you in the garden.

"You don't have to, you know," Clarisse said gently, but the delighted look on her face told Joe that he had made the right decision.

"I know that I don't have to, but I probably won't see you for most of the night, so I want so spend some time with you, my darling wife and Queen."


	6. Celebrations Part 2

_Author's note: Here is the final instalment of this story- again, sorry it's taken so long to post. The ending may not sound right….but that might leave it open for a sequel!_

_NB: I don't own the Princess Diaries or the characters- they belong to Meg Cabot and Disney._

Later that evening, the palace was lit up with lights, and noise was spilling out from every door of the palace. Downstairs, Charlotte and Sebastian Motez were overseeing the final preparations for that evening's ball, while upstairs; the mood was festive in both suites.

"So, how do you feel being Queen?" Lily, flopped in a chair, asked as Mia was checking her reflection in the mirror- she was wearing a pale pink, off the shoulder gown with short sleeves, and it emphasise her long arms and graceful neck, which she had inherited from her grandmother.

Mia was sometimes surprised at how unpreoccupied her grandmother was with her looks- she was still a very beautiful woman, and she never seemed to have to do much at all. She was as attractive and ladylike in the garden as when she was greeting guests for dinner. Mia hoped that she would be like that when she was older.

She turned to Lily, who was looking uncomfortable in a green dress that set off her eyes, and laughed.

"I've only been Queen for a couple of hours, Lil! This is only the celebration- Monday is the day when the real work begins…ask me at the end of that day!"

She was going to continue when there was a knock on the door, and Joe appeared.

"Joe! What are you doing here…and where's Grandma?"

"Still in our suite, getting dressed, but I had to come and see you for two things. One, Clarisse wants to know why she is getting an announcement when she enters the room- she was rather be entering quietly."

"She knows why, Joe, and I'm not going to change my mind," Mia grinned. Clarisse Renaldi was, deep down, a shy woman but Mia didn't want her missing out the celebrations- after all, it was her day too. "And the second reason?"

"To tell you how proud I was of you today- not only on your coronation, but for the way you have included your grandmother in everything. She sometimes needs someone, besides me, to tell her that she is still very important around here."

"I know that, Joe, and it was an honour to do all I could for her. Actually, I'm rather afraid of stepping into her shoes- she was such an inspiring and beloved ruler…everyone does love her, no matter what she thinks. But I'm going to make sure no one forgets Clarisse Renaldi Bonnell- she is one in a million."

"Indeed she is- but so are you. You two are more alike than you realise…but I'd better get back before she realises that I'm gone- I was supposed to ask Charlotte about that first question, but she referred me to you. But this was just between you and me."

"I understand…" Mia walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "But you are the one who makes her happy now, Joe. I see it in her eyes and smile every day."

"I'm not the only one who has the honour," Joe said simply, with a significant look in his eye, before walking out the door.

* * *

"Where were you?" Clarisse asked as he strolled casually back into the room a couple of minutes later. "I was wondering where you had disappeared to…"

She was standing by the window, and turned to face him when he came in- and Joseph stopped and gasped- Clarisse looked absolutely stunning. She was wearing an ice blue dress that fell to her feet, had sheath covering her shoulders, tiny flowers in blue and white embroidered on the bodice, and it showed off her still lovely figure. She had decided to keep jewellery to a minimum, but the tiny diamond earrings and pendant only made the dress even lovelier. Mia had insisted that she still wear her own tiara- Mia was having her own made up, with her own personal design. Clarisse had seen the design, and she had to agree it was going to suit Mia perfectly.

"Clarisse, you look absolutely…beautiful," he gasped again as she slowly walked towards him with a shy smile, and he didn't hesitate to take her into his arms and kiss her.

"Thank you," she smiled in reply. "You don't look so bad yourself," she said as she stood back to survey his tuxedo, and then laughed as she accepted his offered arm. "Do you realise that, tonight, we are going to enter as a couple- no more you having to walk behind me, or that nonsense? Tonight, you and I are actually husband and wife!"

"Yes, and I'm looking forward to it," Joe kissed her gloved hand gently before opening the door for her. He knew that they had guards that would do that for them, but he was an old fashioned man, and he liked opening the door for his wife.

"Presenting Her Majesty Queen Clarisse Renaldi Bonnell, and her husband Mr Joseph Bonnell!" came the shout, and they walked in to the sound of applause. Clarisse was blushing happily- it meant so much to her for Joseph to be accepted as her husband- while Joe was in mild shock- it seemed that more people approved of their marriage!

"See, it wasn't that bad," Clarisse murmured in an undertone as they took their places beside Nicholas, Lily, Helen and Patrick. There was a slight pause before the thumping on the floor again.

"Presenting Her Majesty Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Renaldi, Queen of Genovia!" and the doors (which had been closed after Clarisse and Joe had made their entrance) opened and in came Mia, looking radiant in a pale pink gown.

She was incredibly nervous- yes, she had entered her own twenty first birthday alone, and Clarisse had already made her entrance, but it was different now…she was Queen, and these people were paying their respects. She had heard the applause when her grandmother and Joe had entered, and she had been glad that they had finally realised how happy Grandma was, with Joe!

"She looks beautiful," Nicholas whispered to Lily, as Mia moved in the direction of the Prime Minister, and Lily watched her best friend intently for a moment.

"Yes she does- she always does," she said finally, proud of Mia and proud that she had been able to share the journey with her.

* * *

It was a couple of hours later, after another delicious meal from the palace, when Mia stood up in her place and the dining room instantly hushed up. It was amazing, Mia thought with a smile as she watched them quieten and turn towards her, how they had changed attitudes in a couple of hours. When she had been Princess, it had taken several minutes for them to be quiet and, even then, there were a few who continued to talk anyway.

"Thank you," she said with a smile as she looked around the room- Clarisse and Joe were finally sitting together, and all of them were much closer to her table than at lunchtime.

"I know its usually not traditional for a Queen, or any monarch, to make a speech when it's unnecessary, but I thought I would introduce a new custom.

I just wanted to thank you all for attending this special and momentous occasion in my life…wait, not only my life, but also the lives of my grandmother, my mother and all the people of Genovia. I know there are still those who have doubts about my ability, but I am confident that I will be able to convince them that I love Genovia, and I would do anything for this country.

But I'm also making this speech to propose a toast to my grandmother, Queen Clarisse Renaldi Bonnell. She will undoubtedly agree that our relationship had an interesting beginning, 7 years ago, and that there were times when she wondered why I was a Princess. But without her, I don't think I would be standing up here now, as your Queen. She has been a constant and positive presence in my life, as has my mother Helen and Joseph, and I hope that I will be at least half the ruler that she has been through her reign.

She hasn't had a particularly easy time of it, you will agree, but she has continued to be selfless, generous, concerned and absolutely loyal to Genovia- and I want to tell her that we all know that, and appreciate everything she has done.

But now, it's time for her to live her life, with Joseph, her loyal husband, and so, I wish to propose a toast to their happiness….to Clarisse and Joseph," she raised her glass as everyone else followed suit, while Clarisse tried to keep the tears from falling, and Joseph squeezed her hand tightly, almost as overcome as Clarisse.

There was a pause after Mia's speech as everyone sipped their champagne and chatted, while Clarisse tried to gather her thoughts- her granddaughter had surprised her so much today- much like her father- while also reinforcing the fact that she wouldn't be forgotten, and she knew she wanted to pay tribute to her for that. She took a gulp of her champagne and, after a squeeze of Joseph's hand, stood up, and instantly the room went silent. Clarisse had never made many unplanned speeches in her life, but she knew what she was going to say tonight.

"Today is a day of celebration- today, my granddaughter, Phillipe and Helen's daughter, ascended the throne. I had never imagined this day would ever come, but now that it has…I can't imagine anyone else sitting up there other than Amelia.

As you know, my son Phillipe was meant to be King, but a terrible accident crushed that plan, so I turned to the next in line- his fifteen-year-old American daughter. As Her Majesty has said, we had a rough beginning but, as time went on, our relationship has deepened and we have become closer than I had dreamed. I knew my life would never be the same once I met Amelia, and it hasn't- she has enriched my life in so many ways, and I am proud to be able to stand here and make this speech.

"There have been some questionable moments on her journey to today…"

At this, Mia blushed and laughed, as did many others.

"But Joseph, my husband," she paused and smiled down at him. He was looking surprised- he had never seen Clarisse make a spontaneous speech before, but he loved the way she was handling this one. "And her mother, Helen, her best friend Lily, and I have never given up on her- we all knew she could do it, and here she is, ready to make her mark."

She stopped for a moment to look over at Mia, whose dark eyes were shining with unshed tears. Mia loved this speech- especially how Clarisse hadn't told anyone she was doing one, just simply stood up and started speaking.

"So today, we are honouring a new Queen, who will bring Genovia into the 21st century and beyond; someone who loves this country and will be willing to do anything for others. To Amelia!"

She hadn't intended making a toast, but it seemed like the right thing to do as everyone else stood up and held their glasses in Mia's direction. Mia, for once, was speechless and was just beaming over at Clarisse. When Clarisse sat down, Joseph leaned over and whispered in her ear

"I want to kiss you for that, but I think I'd better wait till later," and she laughed as he squeezed her hand tightly.

"That was beautiful, Clarisse," Helen said from across the table as she wiped tears from her eyes. Clarisse blushed as the official MC then announced that the dancing was about to begin.

"You have to go," Joseph murmured as they left the table, and she only held his hand tighter.

"Yes I do, and I have my dancing partner right here."

* * *

Surrounded by an enormous crowd of people, the music started to play and Mia and Sebastian, followed by Clarisse and Joseph began dancing.

"That was a beautiful speech, my love," Joseph said softly as they watched Mia and Sebastian dance. "You finally opened up- why?"  
"I guess being happily in love and married would have something to do with it," Clarisse smiled affectionately at him as they watched Nicholas make his way towards Mia.

"May I have this dance, Your Majesty?" he bowed to both Sebastian and Mia, who stopped dancing. "You don't mind me cutting in, Prime Minister?"

"Of course not, Lord Devereaux!" Sebastian said easily- the first few minutes were the most symbolic, but there would plenty of opportunities to dance with Her Majesty. At the moment, it was clear to see who Mia really wanted to dance with.

"Well, at least I'm not stepping on your foot this time" she said after a pause- she had never realised how well they fitted together when dancing. She felt so comfortable in his arms…and he was a good dancer.

"Thank goodness, because I think those heels would hurt," he joked, pointing down to the silver heels she had on.

"Very funny!" She looked over at Clarisse and Joe, who were smiling at each other and seemingly oblivious to the rest of the world.

"Can you believe that speech my grandmother just made? I had no idea she was going to do it- neither did Charlotte!"

"I think it was made up on the spot, because I didn't see any paper with her…although she would have memorised it….But I don't think she had planned any speech."

"Really?" Mia looked surprised- it had sounded so much like a planned speech. But if it was impromptu, then that was all the more special because Clarisse had never liked making speeches on the spot. "I'm going to have to tell her later that that speech was very special…" She was choking up again at the thought of it, but Nicholas distracted her by gently tipping her face towards his.

"You have been so beautiful and amazing today. I never got a chance to say it to you before, but you are the one who was meant to be Queen. I was never that enthusiastic about becoming King- even when I didn't know you- I knew how much responsibility it would entail. I guess I got swept up in my uncle's plans. You are the one who was meant to be on the throne," he looked at her intensely.

"Thank you, I really appreciate that," Mia said warmly. "I just wish we could go for a walk in the garden so I can really show you my appreciation….but I think I have to dance with a few more people first."

Sure enough, both Mia and Clarisse were surrounded by admiring guests for the rest of the evening, and were on the dance floor for most of the time. Neither Nicholas or Joseph had any chance of getting anywhere near them, so they just stood back and enjoyed watching their 'girls' be the belles of the ball. Neither Mia nor Clarisse particularly wanted to dance with anyone except their men, but they smiled and chatted with their partners anyway.

"I hope that's it, Charlotte," Clarisse groaned softly as they stood beside the food laden buffet table, set up for supper.

"I think that's all for you, Clarisse. I think Her Majesty has a few more to dance with…"

"What time is it?" She was so tired she could barely think, let alone look around for a clock.

"Almost midnight."

"Midnight? No wonder I'm exhausted…where is Joseph?"

"As always, by your side," came the familiar voice from her ear, and she turned to see him standing there patiently. "I know you're tired, but I was wondering if I could have one more dance with you?"

"For you, always," she smiled happily at him- that's the only person she wanted to dance with now.

But, to her surprise, he didn't lead her out onto the dance floor. Instead, he lead her out the door, down the hallway and out onto the balcony.

"What are we…?" she began as they walked out into the balmy night air, under a clear, star filled sky.

"This is where I want to dance," he said matter of factly, deftly switching on a hidden CD player. As music filled the air, he pulled her into his arms and gave her a long, sweet kiss.

"That was for the speech," he explained when they broke apart.

"I thought so," she smiled as she relaxed into his arms, and laid her head on his chest- she loved hearing his beating heart- it always sounded so strong and comforting to her.

"Exhausted?" he asked as he softly kissed her hair- it always smelt so good to him.

"Yes- what time were we up this morning?"

"I have no idea- what with your excursion to the throne room, breakfast and then the chaotic getting ready, I didn't really look at my watch until lunchtime- when we actually had lunch."

She laughed huskily at his comment- it had been a busy morning, culminating in the coronation, but she was grateful that she hadn't missed a second of it- especially as Mia had been so intuitive and included her in every aspect….the same thing her father would have done if he had been crowned.

"Do you have any doubts about Mia now?" he asked as they gently swayed to the music- he could vaguely hear the music from the ballroom, but he easily blocked it out.

"No, and I never have. I may have been questioning it, from time to time, but I never doubted her. But I included you in my speech because you have been one of her most loyal supporters," she looked seriously at him for a moment. "That speech was not only paying tribute to her, but also acknowledging those who have been behind her all the way, and that included you, Helen and Lily."

"While Mia's was a tribute to you- I think you both said beautiful things about the other, but yours was more special because you didn't even plan it until that very moment, did you?"

"I knew it!" came a voice from the door, and they turned to see Mia standing there, smiling at the two of them. "I'm sorry I'm disturbing you," she added apologetically as she walked towards them. "But I wanted to see you before you went to bed- which I know will be quite soon."

"We're glad you came out, Mia- just as long as there are no other gentlemen following you out to have another dance with me," Clarisse joked, pretending to look anxiously over her shoulder as both Mia and Joe laughed.

"Your grandmother is right, Mia. We will be heading in soon, but if you'll just excuse me…"

"No!' Mia held up a hand. "I want to talk to both of you- I really haven't had a chance to do that all day."

"You will have plenty of opportunities tomorrow, you know," Clarisse said gently, but she was touched that Mia had made a special point of coming to see them as well.

"I know, but now…there's still some magic in the air….tomorrow, I will be hard at work and I probably won't have a lot of time. I just wanted to thank you both for your support- not only for the past month, with Viscount Mabrey, but for the past seven years. I know neither of you imagined that I would ever be ready to sit on the throne- and there were people who were hoping I wouldn't- but you have been nothing but supportive to me. I have appreciated it in the past, and I do now."

"You don't have to thank us, darling," Clarisse began quietly before Mia smiled at her.

"I know I don't, but I want to. You guys have been the best support I ever could have had….and I am so happy that you were here today."

"As if we'd be anywhere else!" Joe added lightly as he looked between Clarisse and Mia- there was a vague physical resemblance between them as well as the other things he had noticed over the years. Clarisse walked over to Mia and took her hands in hers.

"We," she looked back at Joseph for endorsement, and he nodded. "Will be here as long as you need us- no matter what."

Mia gave her a hug and then walked over to give Joe a hug as well.

"Thank you- I know you will be….and now that I've seen you, I can go and find Nicholas…."

She blushed happily, and both Clarisse and Joe felt delighted that Mia had found someone whom she could rely on, as Clarisse had done with Joe, Clarisse thought to herself.

"Have a good night," Clarisse called as Mia hurried back to the doorway leading inside. Mia turned and smiled at them

"I will- and you two too!" she said with a sly smile, before disappearing behind the curtains.

"She is such a beautiful girl," Clarisse sighed as she looked after her for a moment, and then turned back to Joseph.

"Yes, and you are a beautiful woman," Joseph said tenderly as he wrapped his arms around her again and she smiled up at him

"Why are you always so generous with your compliments- especially with me?"

"Because they are the truth," he replied, kissing the top of her nose tenderly. "So…" he added, as the music continued wafting through the air. "Mrs Bonnell, what are we going to do now?"

"Hmmm….I can think of a few things we can do," she almost purred, beaming at him with a blissful smile, love radiating out of her eyes and smile.

"Oh?" Joe looked intrigued- normally she was reticent about her feelings and other personal matters, but she had seemingly blossomed in the past week…he failed to realise, but others (including Mia and Charlotte) had realised that he was the one who made her laugh, who made her be less restrained…he made her happier than she had ever thought that she could be.

"Go to bed and have a good night's sleep," she finished, and laughed as he looked disappointed. "Actually, we could stay out here for a little while longer and dance," she offered.

"Are you sure? Aren't you very tired?"

"Not really, anymore. Besides," she said as she wove her arms around his neck and leaned forward to give him a kiss. "There is no need for us to be up early in the morning!"

"Thank goodness for that!" he quipped as they began swaying again to the music.

"I love you, Mr Bonnell," she whispered into his face and he beamed down at her tenderly.

"I love you too, Mrs Bonnell."

"Mrs Bonnell….I think I like that more than 'Her Majesty'," she said thoughtfully, as he tilted her face towards his again.

"Don't forget, you will always be my Queen," and he pulled her even closer for a longer kiss.

"I think I could live with that," she murmured before kissing him again. "Does this mean we're going to live happily ever after?"

"It certainly does, my love. It certainly does."


End file.
